16 - Over the Air-Waves
Recap :Kelly updates her log book, stating that Michael and Pegs had slept in a bit later than planned. Suddenly, she remembers their scheduled call-in and gets in touch with Kalani, code-named “Albatross.” Over the radio, code-names are given to others in the group in order to give secrecy to the tower’s location. :Kelly goes to get Michael, who was comforting Pegs after another nightmare. Michael apologizes for being late on the call and Burt gives them the coded radio frequency for the noon check-in. After denying the need to talk to Kelly about the nightmare, she insists on using the radio in privacy and calls in to speak to “Toucan.” After the call, they proceed to the water and get their long-awaited bath in the ocean. :Pegs and Michael get a little close with each other while washing off while Kelly complains that they’re taking too long in the water. Pegs notices a yacht in the distance and suggest they should check it out. With the yacht being a bit away, they decide to go from the dock for less travel and to be easier on Michael’s broken arm. Kelly notices it too and meets them on the end of the dock with their clothes before Michael and Pegs begin their swim out to the boat. :The story continues to follow the trio as they look for more survivors, supplies, and most notably a doctor. Their rest in the beach-side mansion seemed to be comfortable enough for a long and restful night as they finally get the chance to clean themselves once more. :Pegs and Michael continue to get closer in this episode, even joking with each other a bit, although she seems to be secretive on who she was calling on the radio. Seeing the yacht in the water as well as the island in the distance gives hope for finding more survivors, or possibly finding the survivors the other team had talked to on the radio before. The coded radio conversations are a smart idea, as well as a bit of humor with Michael as “Broken Wing,” Kelly as “Vulture,” and Pegs as “Chicken Little.” Naturally, Burt gives himself the name of “Raven,” but it still unknown who Pegs talked to named “Toucan.” :Michael and Pegs get near the boat as they attempt to find a way up. With Michael’s arm still injured, he has Pegs try to pull a side-ladder down so he can climb up, but they are startled by splashes in the water. They frantically try to get on the boat and manage to escape whatever was in the water. Looking down on the side, they don’t see anything and assume it to be a shark, seal, or some other animal. Unfortunately, they only weapon they could find was a hook for grabbing smaller boats. :While they explore, the scene cuts to Angel and Kalani, who are assigned the task of going to the Army Reserve Center to see if they can find any MRE’s and other possible supplies. Kalani notices that they were heading west and tries to find out what’s going on. Not getting any response from Angel, he tries to call Burt on the radio. Angel calms the situation and tells him that they were transporting Latch’s body to drop off at the refueling center. Kalani doesn’t seem to agree with the assignment, but Angel states that it was a promise to someone and he would follow through with it. :Looking around the boat, they don’t find any survivors but eventually come across a radio. Finding the codes for the Coast Guard, they call out for other survivors but to no response. Back on the boat, noticing that there weren’t any survivors and no way to get in touch with anybody else, they decide to head back to shore. They hear a noise from the side of the boat and see zombies attempting to climb up the ladder. Using the hook from the boat, they manage to knock them off and pull the ladder up before anymore can get onto the boat. Trying to figure out where they came from, they look to the dock to see that Kelly is no longer there. :Angel and Kalani manage to take Latch’s body into the Mallers territory. Getting to the hybrid by the fuel depot, they leave the body by the car and pull out the radio. Remembering that they had called using channel 18, they try to get in touch with the people from Eastern Bay and tell them to inform Scratch that they have John. After a bit of arguing back and forth, Angel finally informs her that he did it for “her” as a kind of peace offering. Knowing that it didn’t change anything, he offers to trade information on where they left him for her calling off the search for the duo. Cutting back to the boat, Pegs and Michael frantically try to figure out a way back to shore, hearing gunshots coming from land. They figure out that the zombies had come from the island and Michael is able to hotwire the boat. They manage to figure out the controls somewhat but end up crashing the boat into the dock, having to take off running to keep in front of the monsters chasing them. They get into the house they were staying in to find the radio, bags, and all of their belongings missing. They run outside to try and find another car when Kelly comes around a corner and shouts to get into the car. They manage to drive away but notice that Pegs had pieces of wood lodged in her foot from the dock. :The Mallers are eventually told of where Latch’s body was hidden even though Kalani believed it could be used as a bargaining chip later on. For all of Scratch’s protests, she seems to calm down after being told for the reason for returning his body. Stating that Latch was dead, she inquires on what Angel actually wants by calling him “blonde boyo.” I’m not sure if this alludes to a previous nickname, or if she simply remembered his voice from the tower. Pegs and Michael manage to fight off the swimmers and get the boat back to land, only having to run at full speed to get to the car with Kelly and their things. Pegs and Michael question on why they trusted her and are pleasantly surprised that she stuck around to make sure they got back. She states that she had circled the block three times and was going to continue as long as she could until they got out. This builds on her character tremendously as she seems more and more dedicated to the group compared to her previous actions. A quick call to Burt results in him telling them to come back, but all three agree that they wouldn’t turn back yet, making it sound like the radio was breaking up. Trivia Quotations Links http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-16-over-the-air-waves-part-1 http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-16-over-the-air-waves-part-2 http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-16-over-the-air-waves-part-3